


Keith's Birthday Cake

by Dialope



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialope/pseuds/Dialope
Summary: It's Keith's birthday but he doesn't know.........This takes place right after the episode 6 from Season 4





	1. The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thi is the first fic i have decided to publish, it isnt really long. i didnt truly had the time to polish it since i really wanted to contribute to the fandom in my fave's birthday.
> 
> bear with me.

Keith had started the day like any other day of his life as a Paladin and Blade cadet, with a light breakfast followed by news and reports followed by a big breakfast in the castle of lions and some sparing in the training room.  
He later would go find Shiro for more reports and go back with the blade to get any mission assessment in order to feel useful and advance in their purpose.  
it was honestly a tiring morning every time. And it wasn't even 10 in the morning when keith found himself doing nothing for the rest of the day, since the blade of mamora had decided to flee early to some diplomatic encounter where his presence wasn't needed.  
He signed , exhausted of the useless day he was about to have. He decided to join Coran in the bridge to see if there was something he could help with.  
He wasn't the red paladin anymore nor the black one, for so he didn't exactly have a lion he could fly to a mission but he could still help with the strategy and play a commanding role in the bridge if something came up.  
Sadly, Coran and pidge had most of the strategy covered with some help from Matt and the rebellion. there was nothing to worry about. Any possible attack was already covered with plan A B and C, there was probably even a D plan but keith dismissed himself from the room when Pidge told him they had it under control.  
The galra were not predictable but there wasn't much they could do now.  
However, there was still some business keith could asses.  
He left the bridge and went to the healing pods where Shiro and Allura where watching over Lotor.  
When he walked in he found two pairs of eyes staring at him and a third closed. Allura was still in her paladin armor and looked rather sleepy already. Shiro looked at him a little concerned, it made Keith feel a little unwelcomed.  
He advanced in the room and aimed to see the information or Lotor’s Pod.  
“he hasn't woke up yet?” Keith asked.  
“no” Shiro answered, going back to stare at the body of the prince.  
“but he seems to be experiencing some cerebral activity” Allura completed, joining Keith at the table.  
“Is he dreaming?” Keith asked.  
“yes, and it seems quite unpleasant” Allura answered.  
“That or he has some brain damage difficulty in his healing” Shiro continued , turning to join them. “His shoulders where off and he had several burnt bruises all over him.”  
“We also believe he was exposed to some type of radiation” Allura said.  
“Quintessence?” Keith asked again staring at the pod now.  
“Yes, but the radiation we perceive seems more common. It almost looks as if he had been close to a small star for too long. The bruises seem to be the result of that, assuming he indeed survived such a thing” Allura finished looking at the pod now.  
“We know he was escaping from the galra. maybe he got into some trouble on the way here. his wrists were damaged.” Shiro said, watching as Keith got close to the pod.  
“i don't trust him. He could be a spy” Keith announced, turning to face Shiro with determination.  
“As soon as he is healed we will imprison him and interrogate him” Shiro spoke.  
Keith only assented and stayed there for a while with them. He offered Allura some sleep while he guarded and she accepted gladly. Alteans seemed to need sleep more than humans but they slept less hours. Keith had trouble remembering the altean equivalent to “hours”.  
Once Allura left, Shiro and Keith were left alone with their sleeping guest. But he wasn't sleeping , he had passed out. When he was going to wake up was uncertain.  
There was something admirable in piloting a two pilot ship and manage to escape the garlean forces while having both your shoulders dislocated and having a 30 per cent of your skin burnt in solar radiation.  
Keith didn't wanted to relate, but he was about to sacrifice himself when the Galra Prince appeared to help them conquer a big portion of the garlean empire.  
He felt himself linger too long in the self destruction thought and his body went a little cold. Shiro’s hand touched his shoulder and it startled him enough to call Shiro’s attention.  
“you okay?” Shiro asked, worry bathing his grey eyes.  
“yeah, i'm fine. It just… was a long night and i feel like i should be doing something after the battle.” Keith answered honestly and tried to hide his destructive thoughts from Shiro.  
“yeah, it was a hard one for everyone.” Shiro offered, letting go of Keith.  
Keith almost felt lonely when the hand disappeared, he was in need in comfort. but wasn't sure on how to ask for it nor felt worthy of it.  
“Matt told me what you did… or almost did” Shiro started and keith went still, horrified at his words. He didn't need for anyone to remind him what he had almost done. he was relieved he hadn't but the memory was damaging enough for him to wish no one knew.  
A knot formed in his throat and didn't answered. he just standed there waiting at the reprimand or some anger slashing towards him. but it never came.  
“i understand why you thought it was the only way, Matt explained but...we...” Shiro started, breathing turning deep and harsh. “i… can't afford losing you”.  
Keith lifted his eyes to meet Shiro, the man looked wrecked, as if he was about to cry. Even after falling from the sky that day so long ago he didn't looked this miserable and broken.  
Keith didn't new what to say, he had been left wordless. he hadn't let the thought of killing himself and what that would do to everyone fall in his lagune of emotions. He simply uncrossed his arms and felt his eyes burn with upcoming tears.  
Shiro took the first step and he just let himself fall at his arms, holding back tears.  
he had been so scared. he had felt so lonely with no one to think of a better plan. With no one to stop him from such act. he had wanted to do what he considered best but it was all in the heat of duty and battle. looking back he could have thought of a better plan but he didn't. he had chosen to destroy himself and that scared him the most.  
he didn't want to die, not yet.  
He felt shiro’s breath thicker in his hair, warm and heart pounding.  
“don't do it again” shiro asked, voice broken, muffled in keith’s hair. His grip tightened and keith deepened his head in shiros neck.  
“i promise” Keith answered.  
They stayed like that for a few seconds before keith needed more air. Shiro giggled at the complaint and caressed Keith’s face. Keith wished to hide it, he knew his eyes were bloodshot after crying and his nose and cheeks were probably red. but he was glad it was only shiro, he trusted him and didn't mind showing some vulnerability with him. and that meant a lot for him.  
“Keith” Shiro called him, dragging him out of his self consciousness. Keith stared at him, his face still in Shiro’s palm.  
Keith caressed the hand on his face and tilted his head in approval. Shiro smiled and leaned in. Keith followed and felt his lips touch Shiro’s for the first time in weeks.  
Keith tangled both his arms around his neck and Shiro’s bionic arm rested in his lower back, bringing him closer.  
Shiro broke the intimacy and pinned his forehead to keith’s. Kissed his nose and smiled.  
“what was that for?” Keith asked, not truly needing an answer.  
“happy birthday” Shiro answered. Grabbing keith’s hand and kissing it too. “did you thought i would forget?”  
With eyes wide,Keith smiled softly in realization. Completely oblivious that his birthday was today.“i was kinda hoping so.” He lied.  
………  
Lotor woke up later that day. he was imprisoned and everyone took turns watching over him until pidge suggested to use cameras. everyone agreed and were given a little monitor to watch out for their prisoner.  
When everyone was settled and refreshed after a long sleepless night, they left the watch to some of the Blade of mamora agents.  
Keith didn't ask any questions. Everyone had done their time and he along with other 4 members of the mamora where watching over Lotor when he got a signal from pidge asking him to join them in the main hall.  
He excused himself and went there as fast as he could. Pidge hadn't said if something was happening or if the girl had mave a move, it was nothing but an invitation and that worried keith more than anything.  
He was gasping for air when he arrived at the doors. they did not open immediately so keith had to make it manualy. the castle was probably having energy issues again, he would have to inform Allura about this.  
He took a step forward and found the room completely black. all the lights were off and there was something in the air that made keith’s hair stand. he slowly aimed for the knife in his back and looked over at the darkness in front of him, ready to attack and the most insignificant show of movement. he took another step forward, standing still and pretending not to sense the heavy atmosphere inside the room.  
He felt the door close behind him, it surprised him given the fact that it didn't seem to work before, he didn't let it show and advanced into the room.  
Keith heard a click at his left and aimed to attack the black form he managed to make out of darkness.  
He form fell backwards and the lights went one.  
A big chant of “surprise” filled the room and keith wasn't sure if to drop his knife yet. He looked at the black form reveal itself with the light.  
“suprise?...buddy” It was Hunk. Next to him was a machine connected to the door’s engines that could be the reason of it’s bad functioning.  
Keith let out a sign and helped the big man get up.  
Everyone that he knew was in the room. Some of the Balmera were there too along with some rebels.Even Kolyvan was there.  
He looked around and found the room decorated with red and black adornments. A big ass banner that said Happy Birthday Keith in various languages and a cake stood out f the food table with candles waiting to be lit.  
Everyone got close to congratulate him, some of the diplomats present manifestation joy over him becoming an electable husband to what he just smiled awkwardly and aimed to salute the next one.  
Once protocol was over each of the paladins came to wish him a happy birthday and hurried him to open their presents.  
The other guests had also brought what they considered tribute in such a special day since it seemed to be quite the human celebration. Allura set up a tribute table for all of the gifts Keith had received.  
There was food -or what looked like it- in the tribute table. Some instruments for music and some weapons too. there were other things but keith didn't knew how to identify them. He would have to ask Coran about them later.  
once he was done thanking the guests for their tributes he started to open the paladins, since they were the only ones warped up.  
Pidge and Hunk had managed to develop something similar to a computer with games like the Wii and a controller that changed forms from Allura complemented it. Lance gave him some games and challenged him to a game he claimed to be the best at - of course it involved shooting- . Coran gave him a cape he considered his favorite from his time as a “pirate” and what seemed to be a plushie, except it had magical abilities that activated once you squished it, what happened next was yet to be seen.  
Pidge joked it would turn into a gremlin during battle and Coran didn't deny her. Keith wasn't sure how to react to a tiny squishy killing machine so he just let it aside without hurting Coran’s feelings.  
Least but not last Shiro handed his gift to keith. It wasn't big, it was the smallest and keith wondered what it could possibly be. it was shiro’s insignia from his time in the Garrison.  
everyone stared confused, not understanding what was so special about an old used insignia.  
Matt explained it was a ritual for the graduated, their senior friends or companions gave the new forces their insignias as a shown of respect. it also came with an oath that said “i give you my wisdom, for some day i might need your strength”.  
it was a promise that they would watch eachothers back and support one another no mattering the cost.  
The Garrison knew nothing of it, it was a silent agreement between participants, but it’s meaning carried weight.  
“i know you might have dropped of, but as far as i care The Garrison was too small for you anyway” Shiro said, helping keith pin the insignia in his mamora suit. “Carry it knowing i will always be there when you need me.”  
Keith knew everyone was staring but he couldn't help himself. he launched to hug Shiro and the man received him with open arms.  
“thank you” Keith said stepping away. “i’ll carry it till my last standing day.” He offered with a smile and saluted. Shiro saluted back.  
“i don't mean to interrupt this beautiful moment that has all of us in tears but...” Hunk started with tears in his eyes looking around. “no? no one? just me okay.”  
“anyway...” Pidge helped.  
“Let's cut the cake!” Lance proclaimed and everyone joined in joy at the food table.  
Shiro pushed Keith gently towards it and he didn't refuse.  
Lance told him to ask for a with before blowing the candles and Coran asked the reason.  
“is there a magical implication in blowing the fire out of this objects that grants you a wish before you eat it?”  
“no… it just a ritual i guess” Lance answered tilting his head to the side.  
“but it does come true sometimes” Pidge commented fixing her glasses and looking over to Matt, who smiled fondly at his little sister.  
“Ask for a wish Keith, you have nothing to lose if that's true” Allura supported.  
keith considered it for a minute before blowing the candles.  
“Aw, but we didn't get to sing you happy birthday!” Hunk complained.  
“it isn't nece-” Keith started.  
“let’s repeat it.” Pidge exclaimed setting the fire again.  
Shiro chuckled and grabbed keith’s hand softly. “it's okay if you say no.”  
Keith looked at him over his shoulder and smiled back. “it’s fine. i needed this somehow.”  
“yeah, they seem to need it too.” Shiro answered.  
After singing several birthday songs the celebrations continued. everyone including keith congratulated hunk for the food. Some aliens dedicated some dancing and music to keith, he couldn't refuse so he just sat there to let them entertain him. They party continued till late in the evening.  
The paladins excused themselves here and there to check on Lotor and insisted in keith not worrying about it. He tried not to, but he was getting tired of the attention and needed to clear his head.  
he lied saying he needed to use the bathroom and walked over to the bridge to calm his nerves. Shiro was there, it was his turn to check on Lotor and the Marmora members in the screens. He turned around when he heard the door opening.  
Keith dismissed his attempts of getting him back at the party before he even begun. “i just needed some peace, some king or whatever offered me a marriage with his daughter”  
Shiro smiled softly. “sounds like you are popular with the ladies. Lance must be jealous”  
Keith growled at the memory of the diplomat kneeling in front of him. he looked over to Shiro and saw him staring at floor.  
“you are not jealous are you?” Keith joked, getting closer to him.  
“i am” Shiro offered lookin past keith. “but is not that...”  
Keith touched his shoulder lightly as if asking a question and Shiro closed his eyes.  
“is just… you almost don't make it till today” Shiro stated now looking at Keith in the eye. It got keith off guard but he tilted his head and smiled fondly to Shiro. As if that was all it took to shove his worry away.  
“i'm fine now, i made it. I’m here, where i wanna be.With you” Keith insisted getting closer to his lover and best friend.  
Shiro signed i agreement and cradled keith’s head in his palm, coming closer to rest his forehead in Keith’s.  
“i can't lose you, i can't...” Shiro said voice deep and breath broken. “...I love you, Keith.” he confessed, lips parting and softly touching keith’s.  
“And i love you” Keith confessed back, whispering. With his purple eyes locked in Shiro’s.  
Keith felt his lips grow warm as they touched Shiro’s, it was wet and intimate. He felt his body crushing instinctively against Shiro. They tangled their arms around the other like before and felt their breathing get thick and hot. And just when the kiss was getting more deep they heard the door open behind them.  
They pushed one another and faced the opposite side to the door, fixing themselves.  
“...sorry to interrupt” It was Nyma. “but Lance is insisting in keith joining us to beat some stuffed animal to death to eat it’s insides.” She announced.  
Shiro looked at her estranged and a little embarrassed. Keith did the same but followed her to join the party again.

“Hey!” Shiro called him. Keith turned on his heel and saw Shiro wear the most smug smile he had ever seen. “i have a special pie for you after the party”.  
Keith almost choked on his own tongue and heard Nyma laugh softly down the corridor.


	2. The Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:This is smut only.   
> i wish it was longer but it was mostly self indulgent and also i've never writted smut before so i hope it is good enough.  
> enjoy

It had been a long tiring day for Keith. After stuffing himself with tribute food and playing along with the party he was done for the day.  
After paying his goodbyes he went for the showers first and stayed for a while there, letting the warm water bath away his worries and tension.  
He decided to come out when he felt himself wet enough to be clean and went straight to his room with nothing but a towel on.  
He passed by Pidge on his way to his room and the little one asked if he had seen Shiro. Keith denied and just when Pidge passed him by he when stone cold.  
Was shiro waiting for him in his room?   
if so, then keith was more than late for his birthday present.  
He rushed the rest of the way there. Heart racing and breath tired he reached for the door besides his door, composed himself a bit and prepared the best apology he could think of.  
The door opened and with eyes closed he started.  
“Shiro, i'm so sorry. I...”   
The vision in front of him made his words melt, his head spin and his mouth dry.  
Shiro was staring at him with accusation showing in those grey eyes of his.   
“what took you so long?” Shiro asked with voice cracking.   
He was on his knees, legs apart with a ring around his cock, a plug in his ass and his hands were tied behind him. It took a moment for keith to realize why was Shiro trembling.   
He had a tiny pink vibrator in the tip of his dick.  
Keith didn't knew what to say. He just stared at him in shock and excitement. Not sure where to start nor if he would ever end if he did.  
“Is this the pie you mentioned?”Keith said, surprised at how good the words came out.  
Shiro swallowed and glared at him with lust.   
“You can eat me any way you want.” Shiro answered. His tights were shaking and his head fell, he was really feeling it.  
“Fuck” Keith whispered and felt his length getting hard.  
He let the towel fell and went to sit on his bed. Shiro understood and came close to the bed.  
Keith laid back a little and grabbed Shiro’s flock. He guided him to his dick and felt Shiro’s warm breath against the sensitive skin. Keith choked back a moan, he didn’t want to show how much at this man’s mercy he was. Not yet.  
He shivered when Shiro started to lick him, up and down his cock like a popsicle. Shiro’s eyes bathing him all over making the whole experience more intimate that what Keith was able to handle.  
Of course, shiro already knew this and was doing it purpose.   
Shiro stopped for a few second and stared intensely at him. Keith almost moans with anticipation but he could no standing long.   
Shiro swallowed him fully. His nose was buried in Keith’s pubs and view was just too erotic for keith. He moaned when shiro grunted, the vibration making him spasm all over.   
He wanted more and Shiro delivered. Slowly backing up till the tip only to back down again.   
It wasn't long till Keith was covered in sweat.   
He really wanted to thrust into shiro’s mouth till his orgasm but he remembered Shiro’s butt plug.  
He pulled shiro’s hair back and his cock felt lonely suddenly. Shirou stared at him impatient, waiting for the next command.  
Keith helped him up in the bed, laid him on his back and secured a pillow in his lower back.  
A wave of realization came to Shiro’s face and let out a little grunt. Keith smiled down to him and kneeled. Hands pressing knees in Shiro's chest, he positioned himself and stared at Shiro’s eyes through his flock.  
“Thanks for the meal” He whispered and sinked in Shiro’s asshole. Licking all over, drawing circles and teasing his hole. It was making Shiro moan so hard Keith felt his own cock grow harder.   
He keep with it for a while. Licking faster, making Shiro’s hole twitch. Licking slower and hearing the sweet sound of his beloved boyfriend moaning in glorious frustration. He wanted to tease him more. And so he did.  
He started licking from the butthole till Shiro’s balls. Long, sharp and pressing his tongue as much as he could , tempting to penetrate with the tip of his tongue but backing out to lick it in circles.  
Shiro was a moaning mess. His cock was hard and a dark shade of pink, tip turning starting to paint in a pale purple. Vibrator pushing him till he edge along with Keith’s evil deeds. All thanks to the ring at the end of his cock.   
Keith made a mental note to keep it present for future activities.  
Keith breathed and sat back pushing his bangs out of his face to get some air. Things were getting steamy and breathing was almost annoying. He stared at his birthday pie and his cock started leaking. He wanted to fuck him raw, wreck him. But not yet. After such a long day he was going to enjoy this as much as he could.  
He took the little vibrator at Shiro’s dick and soft cries of release left his pie’s lips.  
Keith smiled wickedly, tangled the cable between his fingers and without consulting pushed the little bean inside Shiro’s asshole.  
Shiro arched his back and a muffled scream left his lips. It was an invitation to Keith’s ears. But he wanted Shiro to vocalize more, to express his desires. He pushed a finger along with the vibrator and Shiro moaned hard to the ceiling, eyes wide and back arching.  
Keith pushed a second finger in but didn't move any of them. Even with just that Shiro was going mad over it. he was so overstimulated, so sensitive to Keith’s touch. His insides were melting around his fingers.   
Keith moved his fingers like scissors, looking out for Shiro’s good spot. His own cock twitching with every grunt of Shiro’s. Until he found it. He couldn't sense it with his fingers but it made Shiro’s spasm. A few more touches and he had him screaming “yes, more” in the most broken voice Keith never dreamed to hear from the man. He added a third finger followed shortly by a fourth, Shiro was crying in pleasure, probably at the edge of coming dry.  
The agony had been for both ends, and Keith decided it was time.   
He freed his hand and pulled the tiny vibrator out. Reached up for Shiro’s face and made him suck his fingers. With his mouth and chin showered in spit Shiro did.   
Keith wanted to take off his boyfriend's cock ring off but realized he might come if he did and all the teasing would have been for nothing.   
So he pampered him first. Kissing him until his own cheeks and chin were full of spit, tongue circling everywhere. Leaving bite marks down his neck and sucking bruised here and there. Shiro’s moans were becoming more soft and tender. Keith sucked one of his nippled while pinching the other. Shiro arched up his chest to get more contact.  
“Keith...” Shiro whispered, more a question than a moan. “can you untie me, please?”   
Keith was licking his chest while making the decision. After a few seconds of staring into those wrecked puppy eyes he gave up.   
“Arch your back” Keith ordered him. He wasn't gonna risk his master plan over this, let alone lose his spot of power.  
He stared down at Shiro all the time while thrusting his cock against Shiro’s balls.   
The man moaned tiredly, spit leaving his mouth and eyes already in tears.   
Keith managed to untie him without stopping his soft but firm trusts. Once released, Shiro grabbed Keith’s face and pushed him down to kiss him hard. Keith knew this was coming.  
Shiro’s tongue broke into Keith’s mouth uninvited and stroke everywhere, concerning his lips and once he felt satisfied he batted down Keith’s bottom lip hard enough to make his moan in pain.  
“Fuck. Me” Shiro ordered.   
Keith smiled wickedly. He reached for Shiro’s hole with his fingers to check if it was ready. He backed down a little bit and guided his cock to Shiro’s entrance.  
Shiro was too busy touching Keith everywhere as if he had been starved to death and keith was meant to focus on what was happening next.  
Keith trusted in and Shiro yelled, moan mute in his open mouth as his metal hand teared open the sheets. He looked at Keith demanding to continue. Keith delivered but trusting hard and form again but backing out completely before doing it again. Shiro closed his eyes and smiled in pleasure to himself with both hands buried in the sheets.   
Keith couldn't contain himself for long. He trusted hard and deep vigorously, every slap accompanied by Shiro’s needy moans and Keith’s choked grunts.  
Every trust was a prayer to orgasm, both of them were at their limits already. Keith kissed Shiro hard again to gain some composure and slapped him hard. Shiro spasmed again moaning in Keith’s mouth and biting down his bruised lip. Keith broke the kiss and looked between them. Shiro’s cock was almost read and the tip looked purple.   
Keith was close, and he could feel Shiro was too.  
He sat back without breaking his pace, lifting and spreading Shiro’s legs at his sides. He changed his trusting angle and found Shiro’s good spot right away. Shiro’s toes curled and his tights shaked in agony. His hole clenched around Keith and he moaned, feeling his orgasm coming.   
Keith let go of Shiro’s legs but they stood in the air, Shiro’s moans were breathless and keith knew why. He unlocked the cock ring and held the base of Shiro’s cock with his own fingers.  
“don't you dare touching it” He threatened.   
Shiro assented and with a few more thrusts he was coming all over himself. Grunt hard mixed with Keith's name and muffled curses. He wouldn't stop ejaculating,he didn't touch his dick, it just stood there like a fountain with white long spurts of sperm flowing from it.  
Keith came short after with the view of Shiro coming untouched. His last trust were hard and deep and let himself come inside him with a choked moan. A few more trusts held them in their orgasms before Keith collapsed in Shiro's chest.  
He breathed in and out, trying to ground himself. Shiro’s heart was still beating hard and his breaths made him go up and down.  
“can’t...can’t believe what a tease you are.” Shiro commented, still trying to regain some air.  
“you are the bottom that came untouched, sue me” Keith bites back laughing. He kissed Shiro’s chest and looked up to him with a smug smile. “Besides, you gave me a birthday pie, it needed some fresh loaded frosting.” Keith laughed subtly, taking his cock out and making the sperm leak out.  
Shiro laughed in a moan and kissed his forehead.  
“Happy birthday Keith.”  
Keith giggled satisfied. “shame we have to wait like 4 years for yours.”  
Shiro hummed and tangled an arm around him, pushing him to the bed “Why wait?” He suggested and kissed Keith again, but not for the last time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be posted tomorrow and it will be some fluff with extra smut so yeah...  
> also, if there is any beta readers - experience not needed- out there willing to give me a hand it would be grandly appreciatted.


End file.
